


A Discord Chat from Nuzlockers

by PokemonTrash



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: A bunch of ocs - Freeform, Everyone lives, Info about the Nuzlockers will be different, I’ll add more characters as I update it, I’m sorry for butchering the character tags for JoJo, Other, Out of Character?, Send help I can’t stop doing nuzlockes help, Some characters may swear, The OCs are from Nuzlockes I’ve done so, also, like for Polnareff’s case, with some being the same or different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonTrash/pseuds/PokemonTrash
Summary: What happens when you done a bunch of nuzlockes? You decided to make this!
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Kitsune made a server(Nuzlockes)**

**Kitsune:** Oh god, please don’t let this flop.

**Kitsune added 18 people to the server**

**SoftBoi:** Catherine, you made a server and didn’t invite us?:(  
  


**OceanMan:** Denis. I think she just made this server and invited us right now.

 **  
SoftBoi:** Oh okay!

**Kitsune:** Alright, I’m making Guile admin because I trust him not to abuse his powers towards you guys. You guys can swear but don’t do it when Buck’s online.

 **  
Ribbon:** Shit.

**OceanMan:** Thank you Catherine for trusting me.

**Kitsune:** Please don’t abuse your powers or I’ll take away your admin.

  
**SoftBoi:** Can I have admin?

**Kitsune:** No, because you’re probably going to abuse Touya with it.  
  


**SoftBoi:** Okay!

**EpicGamer:** What’s up epic gamers!

**OceanMan:** Who are you?

**EpicGamer:** I’m about to do a epic gamer moment!

**OceanMan:** Catherine, who’s this?

**Kitsune:** I think I may know who this is.

**EpicGamer has added a bunch of people thru invite**

**  
Kitsune: ueubwizjqiencuue**

**Kitsune: Who are these people?!?!**

  
**EpicGamer has changed their name to Kakyoin**

**Kakyoin:** That’s how you pull a epic gamer moment folks!

**OceanMan:** Wanna see another epic gamer moment?

**OceanMan has muted Kakyoin**

* * *

**Dolphin:** Kakyoin, who are these people?

 **  
****COM:** And who are you?

 **Dolphin:** I think I asked first, who are you?

  
**COM:** Read my nametag.

**Dolphin:** Your name is COM?

**COM:** I’m a robot so...

Also the Kakyoin you’re speaking to is from Sinnoh.

 **Dolphin:**??

**COM:** He’s probably not the Kakyoin you know. This Kakyoin came from Sinnoh, a region in our world.

**Dolphin:** Wait so where’s the real Kakyoin?

**CherryBoy:** I’m right here.

  
**Dolphin:** Wait how are you the real one??

  
**COM:** Hey Kakyoin, do you remember your Lucario?

**CherryBoy:** What?

**COM:** He’s your Kakyoin.

**Dolphin:** Wait did you come here thru a invite?

**CherryBoy:** Yes.

**Dolphin:** I thought EpicGamer was you....

**CherryBoy:** Kakyoin told me not to tell anyone.

**Dolphin:** What???

**CherryBoy:** Nevermind.

**Ribbon:** What the hell happened??

**COM:** Scroll up.

**Ribbon:** Oh god.

**COM:** So far two of the invite people have talked.

**CherryBoy:** What are we talking about now?

**COM:** We’re talking about Nuz Kakyoin.

**CherryBoy:** Oh got it.

**SilverChariot:** Oh god what’s this server??

  
**CherryBoy:** Oh hello Polnareff!

**SilverChariot:** Kakyoin, why did you invite me to this server?

**CherryBoy:** Scroll up Polnareff.

**Kakyoin:** Oh my god, everybody’s so confused now!   
  
**CherryBoy:** I know, right?

  
**Kakyoin:** Should we finally tell them?

**CherryBoy:** Yeah.

**Kakyoin:** Me and Kakyoin did a trick which involved, you guys thinking he invited you all to this server. Meanwhile it was me who did it.

**SilverChariot:** That’s a bit confusing...

**CherryBoy:** Okay, it was kinda confusing but it was really fun!

**Kakyoin:** Yeah!

**Kakyoin has changed their name to Nuz Kakyoin**

**Nuz Kakyoin:** Bet I’m going to get muted.

**SoftBoi: @OceanMan @OceanMan @OceanMan @OceanMan**

**Nuz Kakyoin:** Wait stop!!

**SoftBoi:** You said bet.

**OceanMan:** Denis, don’t do that please.

**SoftBoi:** Okay!

**OceanMan:** Wait how are you unmuted?

**Nuz Kakyoin:** I left then rejoined.

**OceanMan has muted Nuz Kakyoin**

**CherryBoy:** Well dang.

  
**CherryBoy:** Wait why did you mute him?

**OceanMan:** He was being annoying.

**CherryBoy:** You’re abusing your admin.

**OceanMan has muted CherryBoy**

**Ribbon:** Guile.

 **OceanMan:** What?

**Ribbon:** Water sucks, land is better.

**COM:** Savannah, you’re going to die.

**Ribbon: @Kitsune @Kitsune @Kitsune @Kitsune @Kitsune**

**Kitsune:** Why are two people muted?

**COM:** Ask Guile.

**Kitsune:** God damnit Guile.

**OceanMan:** Okay, okay I’ll unmute them.

**OceanMan has unmuted Nuz Kakyoin and CherryBoy**

**Kitsune:** Okay that’s good but I’m going to give you a punishment for doing that.

  
**Kitsune has changed OceanMan to Aogiri**

  
**Aogiri:** I hate you.

* * *

  
  
**SilverKing:** Dang the server died.

 **COM:** Yeah.


	2. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Guile is forced to talk to the new people in the server.

**Private Messages**

**  
Kitsune:** Guile

Guile

Guile

@OceanMan

Aogiri respond

 **OceanMan:** Don’t call me by that name.

 **Kitsune:** Why not?

 **OceanMan:** You know why.

 **Kitsune:** Okay anyways, I want to you talk to the people Kakyoin invited.

**OceanMan:** Why do I have to do it?

 **Kitsune:** Because you’re my only admin.

**OceanMan:** Are you serious.

 **Kitsune:** Yes.

**OceanMan:** Why me though?? Why don’t you talk to them yourself?

 **Kitsune:** I’m going to be busy today so...

 **OceanMan:** Fine, I’ll do it.

 **Kitsune:** Thanks Aogiri!

**Nuzlockes**

**Aogiri** **:** Hello, everybody new to this server. I’m OceanMan or Aogiri, an admin for this server.

 **Spiderman:** Your next line is “I would appreciate it if you told me your names” ain't it?

 **Aogiri:** I would appreciate it if you told me your names.Wait a second, what the hell?!

 **Spiderman:** See Caesar, I can still do it!  
  


**BubblyBoy:** Joseph, you didn’t have to do that!

 **  
BuffGentleman: **Hello, I’m Jonathan Joestar!

 **Spiderman:** And I’m Joseph Joestar!

**Aogiri:** It’s nice to meet you both.

**BuffGentleman:** Please forgive Joseph.

 **Spiderman:** What?? What do I have to forgive for??

 **Dolphin:** You know what you did.

 **Spiderman:** Even my future grandson is going against me!!

**Aogiri:** Wait how old are you?

 **Spiderman:** I’m 18 years old!

 **Aogiri:** Okay I’m not going to question that.

 **Spiderman:** You should meet my friend, Caesar. @BubblyBoy

**BubblyBoy:** Jojo please don’t tag me right now, I’m busy.

 **Spiderman:** What’s wrong with introducing you to someone else??

 **Spiderman:** Caesar?? Caesar?

**ZaWarudo:** Great, Jotaro is here.

 **BuffGentleman:** Oh hello Dio!

 **ZaWarudo:** You’re the only one I can tolerate, Jojo, out of all the Joestars here.

 **BuffGentleman:** Thanks?

 **Aogiri:** Not to be rude, but who’s Dio?

 **BuffGentleman:** Dio’s my adopted brother, but at the same time he can be quite rude to others.

 **ZaWarudo:** That’s because I was born poor and learned to be wary of people.

 **BuffGentleman:** But other then that, he’s a good person.

 **Dolphin:** He stole your body.

 **Spiderman:** and tried to kill me and Jotaro.

 **MagicianRed:** And Vanilla Ice almost killed Polnareff, Iggy, and me.

**Aogiri:** Okay two questions, who’s Vanilla Ice and who’s MagicianRed?

 **MagicianRed:** I’m Avdol, I was part of the Stardust Crusaders. 

**Horse:** Vanilla Ice worked for Dio and was loyal to him.

 **SilverChariot:** Oh god Hol Horse is here now.

 **Aogiri:** @SilverChariot I noticed that your name includes Chariot, are you experienced with a sword?

 **SilverChariot:** Why yes, why do you ask?

 **Aogiri:** It’s because I’m experienced with a sword as well.

 **SilverChariot:** Does your stand use a rapier?

 **Aogiri:** I prefer a regular sword but,

What’s a stand?

**MagicianRed:** You don’t know what a stand is?

 **Spiderman:** I’ll make a chat and tell you all about it.

 **Aogiri:** Okay.

**Private Messages**

**Kitsune:** So how did it go?

 **OceanMan:** They’re bizarre.

**Kitsune: ...what?**

**OceanMan:** That’s all I’m saying.


	3. The Time COM wasn’t thinking well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just

**COM:** How to call 911

 **COM:** Oh shit forget I said that

 **BlueSweater:** Com?

 **COM:** Yes Gavin?

 **BlueSweater:** Is everything okay?

 **COM:** Yes, why do you ask?

 **BlueSweater:** You literally typed how to call 911, that’s not normal.

**COM:** Okay, I did something but it’s not a big deal.

So

Basically

I put a fork in the microwave 

**BlueSweater:** Please say sike.

PLEASE SAY SIKE!

 **COM:** I wanted to see what would happen if I did it.

 **BlueSweater:** Don’t you already know what happens if you do that?!?! You’re a robot!

 **COM:** I was curious.

 **BlueSweater:** Curious my ass!

 **COM:** Oh no.

The kitchen is on fire

 **BlueSweater:** Get out of the house! Don’t text while you’re in the house!

Are you out of the house now?

 **COM:** No

 **CaptainHook:** The fuck is happening?

 **BlueSweater:** COM PUT A FORK IN THE MICROWAVE

 **CaptainHook:** How do you do that??

**COM:** Okay, I’m outside now.

 **BlueSweater:** Okay, I’m glad you’re outside. Now we can talk about this whole situation!

 **COM:** What’s there to talk about?

 **CaptainHook:** Everything.

 **COM:** Hook, you’re not a part of this.

 **CaptainHook:** oenaiwjdsiw

** You put a fork in a microwave, why would you even think about doing that????? **

**COM:** I was curious.

And someone dared me to do it.

 **BlueSweater:** Who did it, who dared you to do it?!

 **COM:** Savannah.

**BlueSweater:@Ribbon @Ribbon, get your ass in here, we need to talk**

**Ribbon:** What?

 **BlueSweater:** Why did you dared COM to put a fork in the microwave!

**Ribbon:** What are you talking about??

 **CaptainHook:** Listen Savannah don’t lie, just say you did it.

 **Ribbon:** But I didn’t dare COM to do anything???

**COM has went offline**

* * *

  
  


**Kitsune:** Wtf


	4. Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Denis reveals info about Kakyoin and Polnareff

**SoftBoi:** Hello?

Is anybody online?

...

 **Gun:** Denis?

 **SoftBoi:** Oh

Wait Adachi?

 **Gun:** Yeah.

  
**SoftBoi:** Hold on, let me do something real quick.

 **SoftBoi:** Okay it’s done.

 **SoftBoi:** Wait shit

**Gun:** What is it?

 **SoftBoi:** I can’t upload the image right now, I’ll try again some time.

 **Gun:** Dang rip.

 **SoftBoi:** Is anybody else online?

 **Gun:** Not that I know of.

**Crazy Diamond:** ?

 **SoftBoi:** OH MY GOD

 **SoftBoi:** Someone else who’s online!

 **Crazy Diamond:** There’s nobody named Kira in this server, right?

 **Gun:** I don’t think so. You hate him?

 **Crazy Diamond:** It’s complicated.

 **SoftBoi:** I got you.

 **Crazy Diamond:** What??

 **Gun:** Denis took down an dangerous team that almost killed him.

 **SoftBoi:** If I ever meet any of them

I’ll break their bones

 **Crazy Diamond:** Alright, wait how did they almost kill him?

 **Gun:** Icicles.

Big and sharp icicles

**Crazy Diamond:** wow

 **Gun:** Yeah

If you somehow land in our world, don’t get a pokemon

 **Crazy Diamond:** What do you mean by that?

 **SoftBoi:** You’ll have to do the nuzlocke, just like Polnareff and Kakyoin did when they ended up here.

 **Crazy Diamond:** Wait hold on, what???

 **Gun:** Just please don’t land in our world man.

 **  
****Spiderman:** Wait, Kakyoin AND Polnareff landed in your world??

 **Gun:** Yes

 **SoftBoi:** Polnareff landed somewhere else but there was still pokemon there.

 **Spiderman:** Are they alive?

 **SoftBoi:** Yeah

 **SoftBoi:** Kakyoin prevented someone making a new world and Polnareff prevented a bunch of people dying.

 **Spiderman:** I, okay

**Gun:** I’m surprised Polnareff became a ruler in the world he landed in.

 **SilverChariot:** Wait,

I BECAME A RULER?!?

 **SilverKing:** Yes you did.

 **SilverChariot:** Who are you?!?

 **SilverKing:** I’m you.

**Gun:** Let’s agree to never talk about this ever again, Denis.

 **SoftBoi:** Agreed!

* * *

**Private Messages**

**SilverChariot:** Okay so, I’m a ruler in another world.

 **SilverKing:** Yes, it’s a experience for me.

 **SilverChariot:** How did you even became ruler??

 **SilverKing:** Being champion in a world with no humans somehow means being ruler.

It helps that I have guards at my side, aka my team.

 **SilverChariot:** So you were the only human in the world????

 **SilverKing:** Yes.

It _would_ have been great if I didn’t have the God of Destruction stalking me.

 **SilverChariot:** You had a god by your side?

 **SilverKing:** Yeah and so did Kakyoin.

 **SilverChariot:** Which one did he get??

**SilverKing:** The Ruler of Distortion World, which was banished for violence.

 **SilverChariot:** That didn’t really help with the answer, but I’ll take it.

 **SilverKing:** Ask Kakyoin and he’ll give you the real answer.

 **SilverChariot:** I’ll do that later, I still need to process this through.


	5. The Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids of the group are finally online

**Crazy Diamond:** Jolyne? Giorno?

**Mafia:** Yes?

**Butterfly:** What is it?

**Crazy Diamond:** It’s night.

**Butterfly:** We run this place now!

**Mafia:** Agreed.

**KeyMask:** Really?

**Crazy Diamond:** Yes, we do!

**Mafia:** Wait

Who are you?

**Butterfly:** Yeah, who are you!

**KeyMask:** I’m Key.

I’m the son of a champion

So...can I also run this place?

**Crazy Diamond:** The more, the merrier! Especially if you’re a kid!

**Butterfly:** Alright guys, including Key, what shall we do?

**Mafia:** Let’s ping Padre.

**KeyMask:**?

**Crazy Diamond:** He’s talking about Dio, aka ZaWarudo.

**KeyMask:** Oh got it!

**Mafia:** @ **ZaWarudo**

**Crazy Diamond:@ZaWarudo**

**Butterfly:@ZaWarudo**

**KeyMask:@ZaWarudo**

**KeyMask:** He’s not online...

**Crazy Diamond:** We just have to ping him more.

**Crazy Diamond:@ZaWarudo @ZaWarudo @ZaWarudo @ZaWarudo**

**Butterfly:@ZaWarudo @ZaWarudo @ZaWarudo @ZaWarudo**

**Mafia:@ZaWarudo @ZaWarudo @ZaWarudo @ZaWarudo**

**KeyMask:@ZaWarudo @ZaWarudo @ ZaWarudo @ZaWarudo**

**ZaWarudo:** Please stop pinging me.

**KeyMask:@ZaWarudo**

**ZaWarudo:** I’ll kill you for doing that one more time.

**Mafia:@ZaWarudo**

**ZaWarudo:** Giorno, you’re better than these kids.

**Mafia:** And why do you say that?

**ZaWarudo:** Because, you’re smarter than the two Joestars present here.

**KeyMask:** _cough cough_

**ZaWarudo:** You’re possibly a failure to your parents eyes, whoever you are.

**KeyMask:** Dude, you don’t know me

**ZaWarudo:** You, also, don’t know me either.

**KeyMask:** I know you’re rude.

**ZaWarudo:** Now, who told you that?

**Mafia:** Do you know what scrolling up is?

Cause your answer is there by scrolling up.

**ZaWarudo:** Giorno, stay out of this conversation.

**Crazy Diamond:** Can you guys fight

**Butterfly:** Yeah!

**ZaWarudo:** How much did you see?

**Crazy Diamond:** All of it

**Butterfly:** Same

**ZaWarudo:** This is why I hate you Joestars, besides Jonathan.

**Crazy Diamond:** You were so obsessed with Jonathan, that you stole his body.

**ZaWarudo:** I considered him my equal.

**KeyMask:** wtf, what the fuck is you with you?

**ZaWarudo:** Don’t use that language in front of my son!

**Mafia:** I run a mafia at age 15

I can handle language like that, Padre.

**Crazy Diamond:** I think he’s offline.

**Butterfly:** He is offline.

I’m heading off, Jotaro’s going to kill me if he finds out I’m awake

**Mafia:** I’m also heading off as well.

* * *

**Crazy Diamond:** Key, you heading off?

**KeyMask:** Yeah soon

quick question

**Crazy Diamond:**?

**KeyMask:** Didn’t you think my name was weird?

**Crazy Diamond:** Jolyne told me about a person named Gwess.

**KeyMask:** Wow

Okay I’m heading off now, bye Crazy.

**Crazy Diamond:** Okay bye!

Wait, I didn’t tell him my name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved making this chapter


	6. The Villains Join In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The major villains join  
> also this is possibly the longest chapter I made so far

**ZaWarudo:** I just noticed but

I’m the only villain here

 **Horse:** What about me??

 **ZaWarudo:** There’s a difference between minor and major villains.

 **Aogiri:** Please don’t invite villains

 **ZaWarudo:** Why?

 **Aogiri:** Just don’t

**ZaWarudo has invited 5 people**

**Aogiri:** you fucker

 **ZaWarudo:** I mean

I have slept with a lot of woman so

you aren’t wrong

 **Mafia:** And that’s how I was born.

 **???:** You didn’t tell me Giorno was on here!

 **Mafia:** Wait a second

Diavolo?!?!

 **???:** fuck

**Kars:** Something tells me that all the heroes are here.

**Spiderman: KARS!!**

**Kars:** And knew it.

 **BubblyBoy:** Oh cmon

Kars is here now??

 **Kitsune:** Okay guys, please calm down and get along.

 **Killer Queen:** Yes thank you, I don’t want to have a lot of notifications on the server.

 **Crazy Diamond:@Dolphin,** Kira’s back

**Dolphin: GOD DAMNIT**

**Killer Queen:** This is why I wanted a quiet life.

  
**Kitsune:** Okay, who else is a villain here? If so , please speak up!

 **Jesus:** Hello, would you like to talk about our lord and savior, Jesus Christ?

 **Butterfly:** fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck

 **Dolphin:** Jolyne, no swearing

 **SoftBoi:** Don’t you mean Arceus?

 **Jesus:** No, I mean our lord and savior. The one who died for our sins.

 **SoftBoi:** In a void of nothingness, a single egg came into being.

 **Butterfly:** Wtf are you talking about??

 **Kitsune:** The egg later hatched into Arceus.

**SoftBoi:** Arceus creates Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina.

 **ZaWarudo:** Please stop, I don’t want to hear this.

 **SoftBoi:** Okay!

 **Jesus:** I was unaware that you have a different god in your world.

 **SoftBoi:** People in Sinnoh are full of myths and legends

 **Jesus:** It’s a shame that I won’t be able to go to this ‘Sinnoh’ place

It’s seems fun to go

 **Nuz Kakyoin:** Be glad that you didn’t while Team Galactic were there.

 **ZaWarudo:** What’s that?

 **Nuz Kakyoin:** Oh nothing.

:)

* * *

**D4C:** And nobody knew I was here.

 **Johnny:** Until you typed in the chat, you fucker

 **D4C:** Oh shit, I didn’t know you were here

 **Johnny:** Me either, Funny Valentine.

 **Kitsune:** Break it up.

 **Johnny:** This guy killed my friend and you’re telling me to ‘break it up’? 

**Kitsune:** I don’t control what he did, but please break it up

 **ZaWarudo:** Ooooo, this seems juicy.

 **Johnny:** At least, you didn’t invite Diego.

 **Jesus:** Oh yeah, I restarted the universe.

 **Aogiri:** Oh god, the villains are now online.

 **Kitsune:** You shouldn’t say that you know

You used to be a villain

 **???:** uh

 **ZaWarudo:** SPILL THE INFO

 **Kars:** Holy shit

 **Jesus:** One of us?

 **D4C:** This just got a bit more interesting.

 **Killer Queen:** Why did it suddenly get more active?

 **Aogiri:** Catherine, not now

 **Kitsune:** You haven’t told the chat?

 **Aogiri:** Of course not!

Why would I tell them I was a villain before??

 **Kitsune:** Okay, here we go.

So Aogiri, that’s his real name, used to be a leader of a group called

Team Aqua

They basically wanted to increase the ocean

However Aogiri needed to summon a pokemon called 

Kyogre 

and here’s the part where it gets interesting 

**  
****Aogiri:** Catherine, please stop.

 **ZaWarudo:** CONTINUE!

**Kitsune:** He got the blue orb needed to summon Kyogre and meet Matsubusa, the leader of Team Magma

**D4C:** Why are you telling us about the leader of the opposite group?

**Kitsune:** In the parking lot at night

They made a truce and went to Seafloor Cavern

But

It turns out you needed a strong mind for the orbs

Let’s just say

Aogiri got possessed by Kyogre and Matsubusa got possessed by Groudon.

**ZaWarudo: jekrieisndneal**

**Kars:** I’m glad I’m not a human

 **D4C:** wow

**ZaWarudo: WHAT HAPPENED NEXT?!?**

**Kitsune:** They both get defeated by two kids.

They both possibly die due to an electrical sphere made by two pokemon used by the kids.

  
**Aogiri:** That’s all, Catherine you can stop now

 **Kitsune:** Hahah, nope!

 **Killer Queen:** There’s still more?

 **Kitsune:** Yup!

Aogiri and Matsubusa both get saved by someone named Sird

Oh forgot to mention 

The orbs are destroyed and Aogiri and Matsubusa tried to escape by using someones car

Sird basically tells them about an suit of armor and says they have to fight over it

 **Kars:** Wait so why did you mention the leader of Team Magma?

 **Kitsune:** I’m getting to that

 **Aogiri:** Catherine 

please stop  
  


**Kitsune:** Aogiri seems okay with it, but Matsubusa hesitates about that.

Aogiri killed Matsubusa 

so Aogiri becomes Guile Hideout

**Aogiri:** I fucking hate you.

 **Kitsune:** However

In another world, an alternative Hoenn needed saving

Celebi and Jirachi, the Time Travel Pokemon and the Wish Pokemon, couldn’t find anybody worthy to save it

So they chose Guile to do but

They took his soul and put into a different body.

And that’s all!

 **ZaWarudo:** One of us!

 **Jesus:** ?

 **Kars:** One of us!

 **Killer Queen:** One of us

 **D4C:** One of us!

**ZaWarudo: ONE OF US!**

* * *

**Villains Hangout**

**Dinosaur:** Dio

 **ZaWarudo:** Yes?

 **Dinosaur:** Who the hell did you add to the group?

 **ZaWarudo:** A villain

this is what this group is for

 **Aogiri:** Well shit

 **D4C:** Welcome to the group.


	7. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The discussion of what happened last chapter.  
> Plus two more people join the server

**Ribbon:** Catherine, how the hell did you know about Guile’s secret??

**Kitsune:** His pokemon gave out hints and I figured out and put two and two together.

**Ribbon:** How the hell did you talk to his pokemon?? 

**Kitsune:** Did you forget what I am?

**Ribbon:** Oh yeah

You’re a kitsune

**Kitsune:** Yes

**Ribbon:** I can now see why Guile only told me and Nuz about his secret.

**Kitsune:** Wait, are you serious

You knew??

**Ribbon:** Yes, but he told me not to tell anybody.

**Kitsune:** Oh yeah I sorta lied about knowing the secret thing

He told me

**Ribbon:** Why the fuck did you give out his secret if he told you it??

Cause he trusted me and Nuz enough to tell us that

**Kitsune:** The people asked so I had to give to them.

**Ribbon:** That’s 

not

how 

it

fucking

works

**Kitsune:** Okay I’m going offline

* * *

**PaRappa:** Guys!

I did it

I made an account and joined!

Guys?

:(

**SinnohCha:** PaRappa, please don’t scroll up.

**PaRappa:** Uh okay?

Oh wait, Jimmy right?

**SinnohCha:** Yup.

Where’s Snake and PurGuy?

  
**PaRappa:** They haven’t made an account yet

:(

**SinnohCha:** Well, they’re leaders so they’re probably busy doing other stuff

**PaRappa:** Yeah

How’s your son?

**SinnohCha:** Key?

He’s doing okay

He joined this server a few days ago

**PaRappa:** I hope he made some friends on here!

**KeyMask:** Yeah, right you are PaRappa!

**PaRappa:** :D I’m so glad you made some friends Key!

**SinnohCha:** Key

Why aren’t you at bed?

**KeyMask:** SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK

**SinnohCha:** Get your ass in bed

now

**PaRappa:** :O Jimmy, you used a bad word!

**KeyMask:** Yeah Dad

You used a bad word

~~bitch~~

why is he offline?

OH SHIT

OH FUCK!

**PaRappa:** :o

**KeyMask:** ~~I HEAR FOOTSTEPS NEAR MY DOOR~~

~~IM FUCKED~~

~~DAD IF YOU’RE READING FUCK YO~~

**PaRappa:** Key?

You still there?

:(

I’m alone now

* * *

**Butterfly:** Why did Key just get offline?

**Crazy Diamond:** Didn’t he say, he would be on for some time?

**Mafia:** Hold on, I’m checking the server he’s in

oh my god

**Crazy Diamond:** What?

**Mafia:** His dad was online

**Butterfly:** Oh shit, he got caught

**Crazy Diamond:** Was his phone taken away?

**Mafia:** It seems like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how to do wholesome but I tried to do because of the last chapter.  
> I won’t be adding PaRappa to the tags, nor MGS or FNAF


	8. Easter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much is happening today, besides Jotaro getting pranked

**SilverKing:** Damn

Nobody’s online

**Nuz Kakyoin:** Polnareff 

That’s because today’s Easter

**SilverKing:** Oh right I forgot about that

**CherryBoy:** I thought you guys were celebrating Easter?

**Nuz Kakyoin:** I don’t think we have Easter over here.

**SilverKing:** Same

Wait I think I can make it into a holiday over here

**CherryBoy:**?

**Nuz Kakyoin:** POLNAREFF NO!

**SilverKing:** Okay, fine.

**CherryBoy:** What did he mean by that?

**Nuz Kakyoin:** Polnareff, tell him

**SilverKing:** I’m,basically, a king in a world with no humans.

**CherryBoy:** How the hell did that happen??

**SilverKing:** I saved Kalos so

**CherryBoy:** I have no idea what that is but okay.

**SilverKing:** Imagine France and you’ll get an idea

**CherryBoy:** Oh got it!

Oh btw

If Jotaro comes on here, tell him his dolphin plush is in the swimming pool and that I said that.

**Nuz Kakyoin:** Holy shit, you are not going to

**CherryBoy:** Yup.

**Nuz Kakyoin:** You’re going to die!

**CherryBoy:** It’s going to be worth it

Okay, I’m heading off now

**Nuz Kakyoin:** You’re going to die.

* * *

  
**Dolphin:** Kakyoin

Kakyoin 

Where’s my dolphin plush

I need it

**Nuz Kakyoin:** It’s in the swimming pool

Kakyoin put it there

**Dolphin:** God damnit

Right as I was done taking a shower

**Nuz Kakyoin:** Why were you taking a shower?

**Dolphin:** I got attacked by cascarons

aka confetti eggs

  
**Nuz Kakyoin:** lol.

* * *

**CherryBoy:** I DID IT

DJWIDKA

I PUSHED JOTARO IN

HE’S WET AGAIN

**SilverChariot:** HOLY SHIT

TAKE A PICTURE

**CherryBoy:** I just did!

**SilverChariot:** LMAO

**MagicianRed:** Kakyoin

You shouldn’t do that

without us

**CherryBoy:** COME OVER QUICK SO WE CAN DO MORE!

**MagicianRed:** I’m on my way!

**SilverChariot:** There’s no way, I’m missing this!

* * *

**Dolphin:@SilverChariot @MagicianRed @CherryBoy**

Sleep with one eye open tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter, everybody!


	9. Boredom 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savannah’s bored and needed to start a conversation.

**Ribbon:** @ **Horse**

 **Horse:** Uh

Who are you?

 **Ribbon:** fuck you

 **Horse:** How old are you?

 **Ribbon:** uh...

I just wanted to start a conversation

 **Horse:** Well now you have,

How old are you.

 **Ribbon:** 13

**Horse:** You’re lying

You’re fucking lying

 **Ribbon:** Well you asked

 **Horse:** You shouldn’t be saying that!

 **Ribbon:** okay and?

 **Horse:** I find it hard that a child like you

is saying curse words already

 **Ribbon:** Okay

 **Horse:** Okay, promise that you won’t say curse words

 **Ribbon:** Fuck no

 **Horse:** God damnit

 **ZaWarudo:** Let the person grow up

I knew how to fight when I was 12 before I got adopted

 **Horse:** But the guy is a kid!

 **Ribbon:** I’m a girl

also you’re adopted?

 **ZaWarudo:** Yes and what of it?

 **Ribbon:** I was curious.

@ **Killer Queen**

**Killer Queen:**?

 **Ribbon:** You said you wanted a quiet life?

 **Killer Queen:** Yes?

**Aogiri has muted Ribbon**

**Aogiri:** Bet she was going to say ‘fuck your quiet life’

 **Killer Queen:** But why did you mute her?

 **Aogiri:** I’m making sure she doesn’t bite more than she can chew

who the hell just joined?

 **Dinosaur:** I don’t know if I regret joining this server already.

 **ZaWarudo:** Listen Diego, it’s just a server.

 **Dinosaur:** I only know the villains here plus Johnny!

 **Johnny:** You fucker!

You fucking joined this server!

 **Dinosaur:** Dio begged me because of some guy

 **ZaWarudo:** He’s the only admin here so you’ll notice him.

 **Killer Queen:** Should I just leave right now?

 **Horse:** Yeah, you should probably leave

Things are probably going to get messy

I’ll probably leave as well

**Johnny:** Can you leave the server, Diego

I don’t want to deal with you and Valentine.

 **D4C:** Don’t mention me.

 **Johnny:** And don’t get online as soon as someone mentions you!

 **Dinosaur:** What did I do??

 **Johnny:** You’re evil!

 **Aogiri:** Okay, that’s it!

**Aogiri has muted Dinosaur and Johnny**

**D4C:**??

Why did you mute them both?

 **Aogiri:** Just in case, one of them was going to talk shit about the other

Let’s hope I remember to unmute them both soon

**Author's Note:**

> I’m new to this kind of stuff. Also I’ll make some art which involves my OCs for the next chapter


End file.
